


Systems and Control

by lemotmo



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: "I am to ignore him when he fires me."





	1. Systems and Control

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Systems and Control, Part 1**

**by:** Ellen 

**Character(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Fluff/Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al  
**Summary:** "I am to ignore him when he fires me."   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 12/13/03  
**Author's Note:** Once upon a time, someone was talking to me about one of her subjects in University called 'Systems and control'. Suddenly ... BANG ... there it was! An idea had been born. So, basically, I started with the title and came up with the fic afterwards. 

"-And basically it's all about seizing control. Of course the difficulty then is to keep that control and the way to do that is by making up a system and sticking to it. The system consists of rules. Rules you will never break. No matter what happens, you will not give up on them. In a way, they are like your own personal yellow brick road -no matter how appealing the side of the road may be- you do not stray. These rules clearly state what you are willing to do and what you are not willing to do for the job. I'll give you an example: you `do not' under any circumstance bring your boss coffee when he asks for it … you will however bring him coffee when he has done something really stupid and is in danger of getting fired over it. You got that?" 

Donna paused for a brief moment to look back at the young woman who was now frantically jotting down notes in a small notebook. When her new co-worker took just a little too much time to write everything down, Donna got impatient and realised that the young woman really needed to learn how to write faster. After all, that is what the job demanded sometimes. Not prepared to wait any longer for the woman to catch up, she continued her lesson. 

"Now, another important thing is … and be sure to write this down--" 

Not sure she had even heard her last remark Donna tried to gain her pupil's attention again. 

"Rebeccah, are you listening to me?" 

Still writing, the woman showed no sign of recognition. Agitated, Donna repeated the question. 

"Rebeccah … Are you listening?" 

Finally, big nervous eyes filled with fear and something else she couldn't quite place, anxiously looked up at her. A shy, slow nod confirmed that the woman had indeed been listening. 

"Okay, glad I have your attention again. Now, write this down … It's all about the `level of control'." 

"Level of control?" 

"Yes. As his assistant you are -technically- in a weaker position than him. What you have to remind yourself of is that that is a complete fairytale. Because, in reality, it's the other way around." 

"I am not in a weaker position than him?" 

"No." 

A look of puzzlement appeared on Rebeccah's face as she started to mull the idea around in her head. After a few moments she hesitantly replied. 

"But, if he is my boss and I am his assistant … how can I not be in a weaker position. He employs me and can fire me at any time, so he has the power … right?" 

Donna vigorously shook her head. 

"Wrong." 

"W-W-Wrong?" 

"Wrong," she firmly responded whilst fiercely nodding. 

"I don't get it." 

"Then let me explain it to you. This is how it works: as his assistant you are on every account `impervious' which basically means that in order for him to fire you he'd better have a damn good and acceptable reason. And, really, the only acceptable reason would be if you would start buying him flowers and gifts on daily basis ending up with breaking into his home and cooking his rabbit alive. Otherwise you are `impervious' and you will just ignore him." 

Slowly the young woman summarised what the older assistant had said. 

"I am to ignore him when he fires me." 

"Exactly, I see you are starting to understand the rules." 

Donna paused for a moment to regain her train of thought. 

"Now, uhm, where was I again?" 

"The level of control." 

"Ah, yes … as I was saying before, it's really all about the `level of control'. It's like this: you control his schedule and his phone. You arrange his meetings and you write his reports. Well, not exactly `his' reports, since you will be spending a great amount of your time working with him on said reports. `Cause, really, the man is useless without an assistant with index cards. Anyway, I'm digressing. You help him out in every part of his professional life, which basically is his `entire' life … hence, you control his life. You have it all in the palm of your hand. You can crush him or you can save him, it's all up to you. And that's what I mean with the `level of control'. In a sense, you can say that he is in the weak position and you are the dominant party." 

During her speech, Donna's eyes had gradually started glazing over and she was currently gazing at the wall intently as if she had just shared the secrets of the universe with her young protégée. 

"Miss Moss?" 

Suddenly she realised where she was again and focused her attention on the woman by her side. 

"Please, I told you before … it's Donna." 

"Okay, D-Donna." 

"Yeah, names … that's another thing. Don't ever call him by his last name and never -ever- call him `Sir'. That will only feed his ego and Lord knows it's already way too big as it is. Just refer to him as `Josh'." 

She opened her mouth to continue her lesson, when suddenly the sound of her name came rolling through the bullpen. 

"DONNA!!!!" 

Rolling her eyes at Rebeccah, she yelled back. 

"YES, JOSH!?!" 

"Can you get me the file on the thing for tomorrow!" 

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" 

She walked over to one of the file-cabinets, pulled out a file and started heading back to Josh's office. She was almost there when she noticed a curious look in her new colleague's eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"How did you know what he wanted? He never told you." 

While shrugging her shoulders, Donna replied. 

"I don't know. Me and Josh have always been able to do that. We instantly know what the other is talking about when everyone else is at a loss. I guess you could say we're tuned in to each other." 

And there it was again. Donna briefly glanced into the woman's eyes and the look she hadn't been able to identify earlier on, was back. But, this time, she recognised it. It was pure `awe'. This woman was looking at her in awe for how she handled the Deputy Chief of Staff and what she had accomplished in the White House. It felt funny to be admired like that, since she well remembered the time when `she' had done the gawking at successful people who had made it, wishing she'd be there someday. She was pulled out of her reverie when a very distinctive voice started yelling again. 

"Donna Moss, get your butt in here with that file!" 

"Hold your horses Josh and be nice or I'll just make it magically disappear!" 

As she walked into his office, she heard Rebeccah's clear laughter echoing through the bullpen and somehow she just knew that within a few days and with a little help the young woman was going to be just fine as Josh's new assistant.


	2. Systems and Control 2

 

**Systems and Control, part 2**

**by:** Ellen 

**Character(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Fluff, Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These character belong to Aaron Sorkin et al  
**Summary:** Exactly how "valuable" is Donna to Josh?   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 12/18/03  
**Author's Note:** Once upon a time, someone was talking to me about one of her subjects in University called 'Systems and control'. Suddenly ... BANG ... there it was! An idea had been born. So, basically, I started with the title and came up with the fic afterwards. 

* * *

She had expected congratulations and best wishes, but never, not in a million years she had seen this coming. It was Friday night and Donna was in the Mural Room, surrounded by colleagues and friends. They were in the middle of a promotion-party in her honour. 

In the afternoon, Josh had asked her to meet him in the Mural Room at 7 o'clock to go over some finance reports. It would be the last work they'd do together in the capacity of boss and assistant and briefly she had wondered why on earth he wanted to work in the Mural Room. Revising reports was something that could easily be done in his office. But, she figured, this was Josh … Josh who did strange things sometimes for no reason whatsoever. Strange things as … sending her flowers for their anniversary on the wrong date. As soon as she walked into the room she understood exactly why Josh had chosen this location to work. His office simply wasn't big enough for all the people that were gathered there. People that wanted to celebrate and congratulate her on the promotion. 

It seemed that everyone had made the time to come and Donna felt flattered by all this special attention. It wasn't hard to figure out who had organised the whole thing. Organising wasn't exactly Josh's cup of tea and therefore she had a sneaky suspicion that Margaret, Ginger, Carol and CJ had something to do with it. She was enjoying herself immensely when suddenly a loud voice filled the room. 

"Can I have your attention please!" 

The talking and laughing gradually lessened until everyone had focused their attention on Josh, who was standing in the middle of the room. Patiently, he waited until all was quiet. Then he started speaking. 

"Well, this is it. Donna Moss is moving on to bigger and-- " 

He released a small chuckle. 

"Well, actually, it doesn't really get any better than working for me … but hey, it's her choice." 

Encouraged by the amused murmurs from his friends he continued. 

"I'm sure you have all heard the ancient tale of one brave young Donnatella Moss who, one day, valiantly strode into the campaign headquarters of a Presidential election and hired herself as my loyal and faithful confidant." 

Josh paused briefly, scanned the room in search for his `soon to be ex-assistant' and finally found her standing next to Ed and Larry. For a moment his gaze stayed firmly fixed upon her, then he faced his co-workers again. 

"What you people don't know is `how' exactly she hired herself. And the `how' is just as important as the actual fact of hiring her. Because, is she hadn't found a way to convince me, we might never have known her … I might never have known her and … I don't know about you people, but for me and especially for my office that would have been disastrous. I remember it like it was yesterday, she looked me straight in the eye and told me that I'd find her `valuable'. Well--" 

His eyes suddenly displayed a mischievous gleam and a semi-evil grin made an appearance. In a whisper he finished the sentence. 

"--she was wrong." 

As if an anvil had suddenly fallen from the sky on had hit her square on the head, that was how Donna felt the second he had made his last admission. Why hadn't he just punched her in the stomach, that would have been just as painful … if not less painful. How could he say that? She wasn't valuable to him? 

The confused reactions of the people in the room shook Josh out of his silent reverie and suddenly he realised what his last words must have sounded like. For the second time in one night he scanned the room and tried to lock on to Donna's eyes. It was no use though, she was studying the floor with a crestfallen face. Quickly he started talking, knowing that he had created a fine mess once again. And this one he had to fix all on his own. 

"Donna … you were wrong. I never found you valuable, I--" 

Upon hearing his clumsily uttered explanation, Donna's shoulders slumped even more. Frustrated, he raised his hand and dragged it over his face. Turning back towards his listeners he released a high-pitched chuckle. 

"You see, this is why you people should never let me speech again … I can never find the proper words and I mess up. Okay, let me try to rephrase this." 

His eyes settled upon the blonde assistant once again. 

"Donna, I never found you `just' valuable. You have meant so much more in my life. You have been my assistant, my nurse, occasionally my boss, but most of all my friend and it is in that capacity that I will miss you most of all." 

Relief and happiness now took the place of the sadness that had already been settling in her heart. She felt all kinds of mixed and powerful emotions rapidly surging through her body. Strengthened again, she looked up from the floor and tears were threatening to escape her eyes. This was Josh being … Josh and at the moment she met his eyes and saw his smile she just wanted to scream out that she had changed her mind and that she didn't want the promotion anymore. After all … who wants to be `Special Research Assistant to the Senior Staff' when you can be the `Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff' to Josh Lyman. But, even through her emotional turmoil, she remained silent. 

Across the room Josh had witnessed her internal conflict and he realised that it was time to bring the funny. He knew Donna and he knew that she wouldn't be able to stop the tears any longer if he kept on sailing this emotional course. He took a moment and went on with his speech. 

"I won't miss you too much though, after all, you didn't bring me any coffee, you yelled at me, you refused to celebrate our anniversary at the correct date, you hurt my ears with endless streams of inane trivia--" 

He suddenly stopped and raising his eyebrows in question, he asked: 

"Need I go on?" 

After the silence that had enveloped the room for several minutes, the laughter came as a welcome relief. Some people started talking again, trying to recall how many times they had heard the two of them banter over something, only to end up with one of them claiming victory and the other one graciously giving in. 

However, Josh wasn't one to leave things unfinished and this speech wasn't over yet. There was still something he needed to say. With a small hand gesture he quickly silenced his colleagues. Everyone watched as Josh picked up his glass of champagne from the table and turned into Donna's direction to end his speech. 

"But in spite of all the things that you didn't do … you are precious to me, Donna Moss, and you always will be." 

He raised his glass and held it high while bringing out a toast. 

"Let's drink to the best assistant and friend I ever had. To her bright and glorious future in politics. To Donna!" 

Now everyone in the room raised their glasses and toasted to Donna. 

"TO DONNA!" 

Unable to keep her tears aback anymore, Donna just let them flow. Never had she felt more accepted by the people she worked with … her friends. 

Still standing in the middle of the room, Josh noticed Donna's tears. It made him feel very uncomfortable. He couldn't quite explain it, but Donna crying had always been one of his weaknesses. He didn't like it at all, especially when he was the cause. He decided to make it his quest to make her smile again and in a futile effort to stop her tears he called out to her: 

"Oh, Donna … don't … don't get all emotional on me now! Donna? Oh Hell, Toby?" 

The bearded man, who was talking with two aides from the Vice-President's office, turned around to face him. 

"Yes." 

"Can you--" 

Josh pushed his glass into Toby's hands and started making his way towards Donna. When he finally managed to reach her she was still sobbing. With only two words he welcomed her in his embrace. 

"Come here." 

Gently, he rocked her back and forth to soothe her. About a minute later, he slowly pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. As if on cue all activity in the room seized for a brief second as everyone witnessed the intimate gesture between `ex-boss' and `ex-assistant'. The silence didn't last long and shortly after, everyone was engaged in conversation again. Now it was just them. 

"Hey, hey … why are you crying," he asked. 

"That was just so typical you. It made me realise how much I'll miss you," Donna sobbed. 

"Hey, this is supposed to be a happy party. You know, a promotion and a raise. It's not goodbye, we'll see each other every day. So, please don't cry." 

Josh removed his hands from Donna's face, allowing her to take a few deep breaths. Finally, she calmed down and the tears stopped. However, it didn't mean that the emotion that had accompanied the tears had completely disappeared. 

"But it won't be the same, will it?" she quietly whispered. 

For an instant Josh considered lying to her. He could tell her that it would be exactly the same, but as he was looking in her eyes he could do nothing else but speak the truth. 

"No … no it won't. But we'll get over it." 

The only thing Donna could think about when she heard his remark was how she would never be able to get over him. Doubt overwhelmed her. Maybe she had decided too rapidly and the new assistant wouldn't be able to handle the job? After all, Rebeccah was awfully young. Maybe it just wasn't her time yet? Maybe- 

She decided to voice her concern. 

"Maybe I should--" 

"No, you're taking the job," he quickly interrupted while vigorously shaking his head. 

"But,--" 

"No, we discussed this. If you want to get somewhere in politics, this is a good move for you. Your name will be mentioned. Your opinion will be valued." 

"But, I already have all those things working for you." 

"Yeah, but that's not the same. They know your name because you are my assistant. They listen to you because you work for me. As for me, I value your opinion because I know you and I know how smart you really are. When other people look at you they see a young assistant who can file and type and `quote' her boss, but that's it. It's time to move on Donna. Leave the typing and filing to someone else. From now on, let that be -euhm- what's her name's job." 

"Rebeccah," she smirked. 

"Yes, it's Rebeccah's job now and since you picked her I'm sure she'll be excellent at it. And besides, you'll get a raise … a raise. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" 

Donna inhaled deeply, resigning in the fact that there was no turning back and realising that she was never really going to have what she'd always wanted. In her mind she knew she was doing the right thing, but her heart was yelling at her: `Don't leave him!'. She needed him in her life like fire needed oxygen to burn. Now, she wouldn't be working for him anymore. She wouldn't see him as often. What if he forgot about her? What if … So many `what if-s'. Dismissing those gloomy thoughts was the only option she had, but the fear kept lingering. Slowly she shook her head and levelled her gaze with his, determined to get over her concerns. 

"So, then I guess … this is it," she quietly stated. 

"Yeah." 

"It's the right thing to do, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is the right thing. But, I'll tell you what-" 

He offered her a sad smile. 

"What?" 

"What I said before in the speech? It's true. I'll miss you too … you see … the thing is: I'm a mind … a political mind. I strategise and rationalise and often forget that everything I do has consequences, some of them good and others bad. And then … there you are, you tell me what I'm doing wrong and you keep me on the ground when my ego threatens to run away with me. You are my conscience. I guess you could say that, in a sense, you are my--" 

"Your what?" 

"-- my … `heart'. You are my `heart'." 

Her own heart skipped a beat and she was surprised when suddenly he lifted his hand again and slowly dragged his thumb over her cheek. The look in his eyes contained infinite tenderness when he whispered something only meant for her. 

"My Donna." 

Donna just stared at him, stunned. After a few seconds, she remembered she had vocal chords and opened her mouth to ask one single question. Before she could say anything she was suddenly surrounded by the `Sisterhood' and CJ jumped in front of her. 

"Donna, we got you a promotion present and you are a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y going to love it! Come on!" 

Talk about bad timing. 

With help from Margaret, Carol and Ginger, CJ dragged her away from Josh. She managed to turn around one last time and saw him standing there with an amused smirk on his face. To the outside world he seemed okay and happy, but she knew better. The smile didn't reach his eyes … eyes that were positively radiating sadness. She wondered what had made him so melancholy. It was almost as if he had just realised something important … something to do with her. But, that couldn't be it … could it? What if- 

"Could it be … Could it really be?" she silently muttered. 

All thoughts of Josh and his strange behaviour were quickly filed away when, suddenly, on CJ's cue two men came in … carrying one of the biggest pies she had ever seen. And that was exactly why she failed to notice Josh's painful grin, followed by him quietly slipping out of the room. 


	3. Systems and Control 3

 

**Systems and Control, Part 3**

**by:** Ellen 

**Character(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Fluff/Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al  
**Summary:** "You said I was your 'heart'?"   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 12/21/03  
**Author's Note:** Once upon a time, someone was talking to me about one of her subjects in University called 'Systems and control'. Suddenly ... BANG ... there it was! An idea had been born. So, basically, I started with the title and came up with the fic afterwards. 

* * *

It was already late at night when the last of the staffers had left the party and Donna found herself standing in front of Josh's office, reluctant to go in. Shortly after their talk and while she had been admiring the `huge' pie, Josh had apparently excused himself from the party to catch up on some urgent reports. Donna didn't buy it though, she was in charge of Josh's schedule and there was nothing that needed to be finished by tomorrow. No, it was something else. He had looked so small, standing there, watching her being `kidnapped' by CJ. Something was going on and she suspected what that `problem' might be, she just wasn't sure. She hadn't seen him ever since he had left and now that she was standing in front of his door she had no idea what to say to him. This had been their last day together and now it would all be over. With pain in her heart she realised that she didn't want it to be over yet and suddenly, desperate for a few more moments with him, she slowly pushed his office door open. Peering inside she saw him sitting in his chair. It was turned away from the desk and was facing the window. The only light in the room was that of the small desk lamp. She could just make out his facial features in the window's reflection and noticed that his eyes were closed. 

Then his mouth moved. 

"Hey." 

"Hi. How did you know I was here?" 

"I felt it." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. Well, don't just stand there. Come in," he said while opening his eyes and turning his chair around so he could face her. 

After closing the door behind her she quickly moved over to him. Instead of sitting in one of the visitor's chairs, she circled the desk and settled herself on the desktop, right next to him. Now he had to look up in order to talk to her. 

"Did you eat all the pie?" 

"Yes, Josh, I'm 'Lardass Hogan' and I eat pie for a living," she replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Hey, I love that film … especially that part." 

"I should have known. That part is absolutely gross, Josh!" 

"Yeah, but it was highly entertaining," he smirked. 

After that a long and heavy silence fell between them. Their minds were reeling with infinite combinations of words and sentiments that were unspoken but that were on the tips of their tongues. The tension rose, up until the moment Donna just couldn't take it anymore. She inhaled deeply and took the plunge. 

"You said I was your `heart'?" she stated out of the blue. 

It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement. Josh was at a loss. The moment she had spoken, his heart had started pounding so loudly that he was convinced that she could hear it. He sat frozen in his chair, unable to look her in the eye or to speak one single word. Realising that he might have gone too far and had inadvertently told her something she was never supposed to find out in the first place. Desperately he searched for the adequate words to do some damage control … words that could diminish the emotional load his previous words had borne. His eyes still fixed firmly on his hands, he cleared his throat and tried to explain. 

"Yeah, you know … that was just a thing I said--" 

Unable to continue and seeking for the right words, he briefly paused. 

"You see, I--" 

"Josh … before you say anything stupid that you might regret afterwards, I have something to say to you," Donna interrupted. 

She slowly slid of the desk and settled herself on her knees, next to him. From this new position she was able to look in his eyes and what she saw there gave her the strength to take it a step further. She covered his clenched hands with hers in an attempt to calm him down a bit. After studying their joined hands for a brief moment she looked up again. 

"You can have mine," she whispered. 

"Can have what?" he uttered confused. 

Gathering all her courage, she answered. 

"My `heart' -it's yours- if you want it." 

Baffled, Josh could do nothing but stare at her. Suddenly, Donna got scared. She had been so sure of it, but what if she had misinterpreted the whole thing. What if he didn't care for her in that way. Had she just made a complete and utter fool of herself? 

Although he felt happier with every passing second, Josh didn't fail to notice the doubt creeping into Donna's eyes. He reassuringly squeezed her hands. 

"Donna--," he managed to say before Donna interrupted him and started babbling. 

"I mean, technically, you're no longer my boss and … you know, I just thought that -uhm- it wouldn't be a bad idea to -for us- that is. But, you don't have to. It's just an idea I had and I thought you might be interested, but of course I could have been wrong. Oh God, I was wrong, wasn't I. I'm sorry! I am so sorry. You know what? I'll just leave now and I won't bother you with this ever again. I promise." 

She extracted her hands from his and started to get up. She felt like such a fool and all she wanted to do was get out of his office to go home. At least, there she would be able to bang her head against the wall until she was numb enough to not feel the pain of her humiliation anymore. 

However, that wasn't what Josh had in mind and before she had a chance to escape he quickly stood up, grasped her wrists and tugged her close to him. 

"Actually, I think it's a very good idea," he stated. 

Gauging his intentions Donna said nothing and just studied his face closely for a few moments. 

"You do?" she hesitantly asked. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"So, you're not angry with me?" 

"No." 

"I didn't make a fool of myself in front of my best friend?" 

"No, I'm sure your best friend completely understands and agrees with you." 

Finally the doubtful look disappeared from her eyes and it was replaced with something that could only be described as pure `joy'. 

"You know what you are, right?" she smirked. 

Now his face mirrored her expression and he let go of her wrists, knowing that she wouldn't try to run anymore. 

"What?" 

She lifted her hand and tenderly dragged her fingers over his cheek. 

"My Josh." 

And that was it. That was the exact moment they both knew that things were never going to be the same again. From now on, it would only get bigger and better. A chapter had been closed tonight and a new one had begun. Slowly their mouths were drawn together until they touched. Almost lazily their lips moved against each other. It was a tentative, tender kiss that held the promise of so much more … a future together. The room was drenched in silence for as long as the kiss continued. A while later Josh reluctantly drew away to catch his breath. Stopping only a few inches away from her face, he studied her for a moment. Her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly swollen and all he could think about was just how lucky he was that she was his now. He calmly waited until she opened her eyes again, sending him a small gracious smile. He licked his lips just before a grin formed upon them. 

"So, is this interfering with your system of clearly stated rules?" he broke the silence. 

"You eavesdropped." 

"Well, you were standing outside my office and talking pretty loud. I couldn't help it. And … is it?" 

"Well, no, this is a whole new situation that will require a whole new system." 

"So, you're changing the rules." 

"Absolutely, for example, when `yelling' my name across the bullpen was acceptable when I was still your assistant, you do not get to bellow at me ever again in my new capacity of being your girlfriend," she smugly replied. 

"What if I do? Will I be punished?" he asked, all the while bringing his face closer and closer to hers until he could taste her breath on his lips. 

"You cannot even begin to fathom the punishment I will bestow upon you if you break the rules," she whispered. 

Acting wounded and hurt he brought his right hand to his chest. 

"Aw, that's harsh Donna. You know, not everything is about the rules." 

"No, you're right -in the end- it's really all about the right `level of control'." 

"Oh, so I was right all those years ago. You `do' seek to control me," he stated. 

"Of course … there is a small difference between `then' and `now', though-- " 

"What's that?" 

"I do not `seek' to control you anymore. After all, why would I still `seek' what I already `have' for a very long time now?" 

"Hey, you don't--," he started indignantly. 

But that sentence was never finished, because before he knew it Donna had bridged the distance between them and her lips were firmly pressed on his again. And this time there was nothing lazy about it. It was an urgent kiss, heating them both up rapidly and just like their first kiss it held promises. This time however the promises weren't about a far-away future, but about `right this second'. It was about `them' finally being able to give in to something that had been denied for far too long. And right now that was all they wanted and needed. After all, they had the rest of their lives together to figure out 'their future'. 

~THE END~


End file.
